Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical lens, and particularly relates to an optical imaging lens with a fixing structure.
Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional optical lens includes a barrel 5 including an inner circumferential surface 51 surrounding an axis B and defining an accommodation space 511, and a plurality of optical lenses 6 installed in the accommodation space 511. The optical lenses 6 and the barrel 5 are mounted and fixed by adopting a dispensing curing method. However, when the optical lens is subjected to an impact of an external force, if only depend on a retention force of the adhesive, a situation that the optical lenses 6 squeeze the adhesive along a direction of the axis B is probably occurred, which may cause a change of relative positions between the optical lenses 6 and produce an angle shift, and accordingly influences the imaging qualify.